


dream smp (but mainly skephalo) [one-shots]

by Cat_sw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wtf am I doing, this isn't really a one shot but it kinda is I'll explain later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_sw/pseuds/Cat_sw
Summary: This is less of a "one-shot of full chapter stories thing" and more of a "scenes that I would like to happen in a fanfic but I'm too lazy to make a story for it so hopefully, some people can get inspired by my work and make a story instead" type of thing.





	dream smp (but mainly skephalo) [one-shots]

hey hi hello the summary pretty much said what it had to say about the matter. This is just me writing scenes to stories I may or maybe not write someday. But I mean you guys in the mcyt community are a pretty creative bunch you are so if you see a sense that you like and you want to write a story, go on the fuck ahead; hell I wanna see the stories you all might make of this so remember to @ me too if you can. ^﹏^


End file.
